walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead Trading Cards Season Three Set 1
The Walking Dead Season Three Trading Cards Set 1 is the fifth trading cards set developed by Cryptozoic Enterteinment. It's the third based in AMC's The Walking Dead. It was realased in June 25, 2014. Info AMC's hit series The Walking Dead returns for a dramatic fourth season this fall, and eager fans are looking for all things Walking Dead! The 90-card Walking Dead Season 3 Trading Cards set features authentic autographs from some of the hottest television stars, production-used props, character wardrobe, and walker wardrobe cards. Chase sets feature key moments from season 3. There are also one-of-a-kind sketch cards featuring character likenesses and walkers. Collect the series, then store the set in the official binder which comes with an exclusive walker wardrobe card! Details *'Release:' June 25, 2014 *'Cards per pack:' 5 cards *'Packs per box:' 24 packs *'Base Set:' 72 cards featuring episodic images from season three *'Inserts:' **Autograph cards (1:24 packs) **Autographed Wardrobe cards (1:144 packs) **Wardrobe cards (1:24 packs) **Season 2 Wardrobe cards (1:24 packs, these replace the Season 3 Wardrobe card in the pack it appears). These were found by the wardrobe department on set. **Prop cards featuring pieces of the shell casings used in the assault against the prison (1:769 packs) **Sketch cards (1:288 packs) **The Prison Foil-stamped chase set (1:12 packs) **The Grimes Family Shadowbox chase set (1:12 packs) **Metal Base Parallel Cards (1:288 packs). There are four color variants: Four sets of Standard, Four sets of Silver, Three sets of Gold and One set of Red. *'Binder:' The Walking Dead Season 3 Part 1 binder comes with an exclusive Prisoner Wardrobe card. *'Redemption:' There are 25 Overszied (6" wide by 4" tall) Dual Autographed Wardrobe cards, featuring Norman Reedus and Andrew Lincoln's autographs on authentic Walker Wardrobe swatches. *'Autographs:' **Andrew Lincoln (3/26) **Sarah Wayne Callies (3/26) **Norman Reedus (5/1) **Danai Gurira (4/8) **Lauren Cohan (5/19) **Steven Yeun (4/2) **Melissa McBride (4/18) **Vincent M. Ward (2/26) **IronE Singleton (4/18) **Emily Kinney (4/8) **Lew Temple (3/24) **Greg Nicotero (3/24) **Scott Wilson (4/16) Checklist Base Cards *1 Leading the Way *2 On the Run *3 Scavengers of the Dead *4 Unbroken Spirit *5 Hunting *6 The Perfect Place *7 Breaking into Prison *8 Growing Up *9 Cover Fire *10 The Gauntlet *11 Fighting for New Life *12 A Mother’s Worry *13 Prison Camp *14 Back to Back *15 Surrounded *16 Not Over Yet *17 Spoils *18 Jail Break-In *19 As Quiet as the Dead *20 An Overdue Rest *21 Emergency Surgery *22 Standoff *23 Loose Ends *24 Not a Moment to Spare *25 A Fatal Wound *26 A Hero’s Death *27 One Life for Another *28 Life and Death *29 A New Member *30 A Curious Discovery *31 Returned from the Dead *32 Present for Judith *33 Crossing Paths *34 Too Late *35 Newcomer *36 Having to Decide *37 Making the Decision *38 Trapped *39 Close Shave *40 Force Fed *41 Rescue Mission *42 Broken but Together *43 Getting Out *44 No One Gets Left Behind *45 Brother’s Again *46 A Quick Plan *47 Enemies at the Gate *48 Who to Trust? *49 Parting Ways *50 Not Clear *51 Quick Draw *52 From the Past *53 Needed Supplies *54 He Saved Me *55 Just Around the Corner *56 Get In and Get Out *57 Watching Your Back *58 Building Trust *59 And So They Meet *60 Uncompromising *61 The Devil’s Deal *62 Not Who We Are *63 Proposal *64 Our Love *65 Tucked Away *66 Thank You *67 Attack on the Prison *68 Organized Assault *69 Carl’s Choice *70 In Cold Blood *71 Rick’s Hope *72 Checklist The Grimes Family Shadowbox Set *GF-01 Lost Youth *GF-02 Growing Concerns *GF-03 Tangled Heart *GF-04 Valued Member *GF-05 Holding On *GF-06 Goodbye *GF-07 I Still Love You *GF-08 Doubt *GF-09 Growing Rift The Prison Foil-stamped Set *TP-01 The Prison of the Dead *TP-02 Walls of Chain *TP-03 A Narrow Path *TP-04 Vantage Point *TP-05 A Tomb *TP-06 Double Edged *TP-07 A Darkness Within *TP-08 Dead at the Doors *TP-09 The Best Defense Wardrobe Cards *M1 Daryl *M2 Lori *M3 Maggie *M4 Carol *M5 Beth *M6 Rick *M7 Hershel *M8 T-Dog *M9 Glenn *M10 Carl *M11 Maggie *M12 Carol *M13 Axel *M14 Prisoners’ Shoes *M15 Lori *M16 Oscar *M17 Carl *M18 Carol *M19 Glenn *M20 Maggie *M21 Carl *M22 Lori *M23 Carol *M24 Beth *M25 T-Dog *M26 Lori *M27 Maggie *M28 Prisoners’ Shirts (BINDER EXCLUSIVE) Season 2 Wardrobe *M34 Daryl *M35 Lori *M36 Maggie *M37 Carol Exclusive Wardrobe *M29-WG Walker Wardrobe – Exclusive to the 1-Pack Walgreens Blisters *M30-HT Walker Wardrobe – Exclusive to the Retail Hot Topic Boosters Prop Cards *SC-01 Authentic Shell Card Metal Parallel Cards *There are four parallel sets included—4 sets of Four-color, 4 sets of Silver, 3 sets of Gold, and 1 set of Red. Autograph and Autograph Wardrobe Cards *A1 Andrew Lincoln *A2 Norman Reedus *A3 Lauren Cohan *A4 Steven Yeun *A5 IronE Singleton *A6 Melissa McBride *A7 Emily Kinney *A8 Danai Gurira *A9 Lew Temple *A10 Vincent M Ward *A11 Scott Wilson *A12 Sarah Wayne Callies *AM1 Steven Yeun *AM2 Lauren Cohan *AM3 Melissa McBride *AM4 IronE Singleton *AM5 Scott Wilson *AM6 Greg Nicotero *AM7 Sarah Wayne Callies Promotional Cards *P1 Non-Sport Update December ’13 – January ’14 Issue Redemptions Cards *R1 Norman Reedus & Andrew Lincoln Dual Auto *R2 Norman Reedus & Andrew Lincoln Dual Auto *R3 Norman Reedus & Andrew Lincoln Dual Auto *R4 Norman Reedus & Andrew Lincoln Dual Auto *R5 Norman Reedus & Andrew Lincoln Dual Auto *R6 Norman Reedus & Andrew Lincoln Dual Auto *R7 Norman Reedus & Andrew Lincoln Dual Auto *R8 Norman Reedus & Andrew Lincoln Dual Auto *R9 Norman Reedus & Andrew Lincoln Dual Auto *R10 Norman Reedus & Andrew Lincoln Dual Auto *R11 Norman Reedus & Andrew Lincoln Dual Auto *R12 Norman Reedus & Andrew Lincoln Dual Auto *R13 Norman Reedus & Andrew Lincoln Dual Auto *R14 Norman Reedus & Andrew Lincoln Dual Auto *R15 Norman Reedus & Andrew Lincoln Dual Auto *R16 Norman Reedus & Andrew Lincoln Dual Auto *R17 Norman Reedus & Andrew Lincoln Dual Auto *R18 Norman Reedus & Andrew Lincoln Dual Auto *R19 Norman Reedus & Andrew Lincoln Dual Auto *R20 Norman Reedus & Andrew Lincoln Dual Auto *R21 Norman Reedus & Andrew Lincoln Dual Auto *R22 Norman Reedus & Andrew Lincoln Dual Auto *R23 Norman Reedus & Andrew Lincoln Dual Auto *R24 Norman Reedus & Andrew Lincoln Dual Auto *R25 Norman Reedus & Andrew Lincoln Dual Auto Sketch Card Artists *Ashleigh Popplewell *Bill Pulkovski *Bob Stevlic *Brad Utterstrom *Brian Kong *Brian S. Canio *Chris Hoffman *Chris Meeks *Clay Sayre *Dan Bergren *Dan Gorman *Danny Silva *François Chartier *Gabby Untermayerova *Gavin Hunt *Ingrid Hardy *Fer Galicia *J.D. Seeber *Jader Correa *Jason Potratz and Jack Hai *Joe Corroney *John Haun *Ken Gordon *Lee Lightfoot *M. Jason Reed *Marcia Dye *Matias Streb *Matt Hansen *Mikey Babinski *Mick & Matt Glebe *Patricia Ross *Plinio M. Pinto *Richard Salvucci *Robert Hendrickson *Sam Hogg *Scott Blair *Scott Houseman *Sean Pence *Seth Ismart *Stephanie Swanger *Ted Dastick Jr. *Tim Proctor *Vince Sunico Cards 1 Leading the Way.jpg|1 Leading the Way 47 Enemies at the Gate.jpg|47 Enemies at the Gate 64 Our Love.jpg|64 Our Love Autograph cards Auto 1-Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes (2).jpg|A1 Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes A2 Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon.jpg|A2 Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon A3 Lauren Cohan ad Maggie Greene.jpg|A3 Lauren Cohan ad Maggie Greene Auto 1-Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee.jpg|A4 Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee Auto 1-IronE Singleton as T-Dog.jpg|A5 IronE Singleton as T-Dog Auto 1-Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier.jpg|A6 Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier Auto 1-Emily Kinney as Beth Greene.jpg|A7 Emily Kinney as Beth Greene Auto 1-Danai Gurira as Michonne.jpg|A8 Danai Gurira as Michonne Auto 1-Lew Temple as Axel.jpg|A9 Lew Temple as Axel Auto 1-Vincent M. Ward as Oscar.jpg|A10 Vincent M. Ward as Oscar Auto 1-Scott Wilson as Hershel Greene.jpg|A11 Scott Wilson as Hershel Greene Auto 1-Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori Grimes.jpg|A12 Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori Grimes Wardrobe cards M11 Lauren Cohan as Maggie.jpg|M11 Lauren Cohan as Maggie M19 Steven Yeun as Glenn.jpg|M19 Steven Yeun as Glenn Autograph Wardrobe cards Auto-Wardrobe 1-Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee.jpg|AM1 Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee AM2 Lauren Cohan ad Maggie Greene.jpg|AM2 Lauren Cohan ad Maggie Greene Auto-Wardrobe 1-Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier.jpg|AM3 Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier Auto-Wardrobe 1-IronE Singleton as T-Dog.jpg|AM4 IronE Singleton as T-Dog Auto-Wardrobe 1-Scott Wilson as Hershel Greene.jpg|AM5 Scott Wilson as Hershel Greene Auto-Wardrobe 1-Greg Nicotero.jpg|AM6 Greg Nicotero Auto-Wardrobe 1-Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori Grimes.jpg|AM7 Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori Grimes Promo cards Twds3 promo f 2.jpg Twds3 promo f 1.jpg Prop cards twds3_shellf1.jpg twds3_shellf2.jpg Sketch cards ingrid_hardy_wds3_scan_001.jpg|Ingrid Hardy lee_lightfoot_wds3_scan_002.jpg|Lee Lightfoot vince_sunico_wds3_scan_001.jpg|Vince Sunico tim_proctor_wds3_scan_003.jpg|Tim Proctor mikey_babinski_wds3_scan_005.jpg|Mikey Babinski john_haun_wds3_preview_1.jpg|John Haun sean_pence_wds3_preview_1.jpg|Sean Pence 1656129 682409468469268 1907310529 n.jpg| External Links *Cryptozoic Category:Trading Cards Category:Media and Merchandise